A New Arrival
by Duck2
Summary: Snape has a niece and she's comming to Hogwarts, but she's got issues Chapter 5 up Yes ppl, I am still alive...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Okie dokie, here we go. I do not own any of the characters in this story with the exception of Anthy, Mika, Simona, Auben and the realm of wood-elves and such. The rest belong to JK Rowling. Besides, I am but a poor student going to community collage, who does not own anything of value but pen and paper. It would be quite useless to sue me; unless of course you want my pen and paper.

            Summery: Snape's half-elven niece comes to Hogwarts after being raped. There, she learns to deal with what has happened to her, makes friends and teaches Snape some things about himself. Sort of an AU considering that Voldemort really isn't mentioned.

Warning: Does deal with the subject of rape, though not in any graphic detail. You don't like that? Well then, why are you here?

*Update*: I have recently decided to combine the first two chapters into one

Chapter One

            It was a blessedly quiet morning as the professors of Hogwarts enjoyed a student-less breakfast with only a week left until the start of the term. Though most of the teachers were chatting away, Professor Snape was gazing off into space waiting for his tea to seep. The mail arrived, a surprisingly enough a letter fluttered down onto his toast. Frowning he picked it up, yes it was most definitely addressed to him.

Professor Severus Snape

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

England

            He opened the letter and read the familiar purple writing. 

Dear Severus,

            As much as I wish I could be writing about happy goings-on; I cannot escape the truth. Anthy was caught off guard and raped by two muggle boys last week. Physically she is healing but emotionally, we cannot tell. She has horrible nightmares, gets sick, we've had to have someone watch over her at all times. She tells me that she can't stay here anymore, that it hurts too much.

            I know that Anthy and you have always been rather close. We've made a decision to pull her out of her current school and send her to Hogwarts. Dumbledore has already agreed to take her on. We hope that with you nearby, her condition will improve. We will be sending Anthy to Hogwarts by Floo Powder a day before the start of the term. Her good friend Mika will be with her for the first few days. She really needs you Severus, please help us.

            Love your sister

                Simona

            Snape sat back into his chair shocked. Anthy…raped? He had first met Anthy while visiting his sister Simona for the first time in four years. Before that the Snape family had been sent into hissy fits galore when she had married Auben; a wood-elf and moved to New Zealand. 

            Anthy had spent the first half of the visit hiding in her parents' closet. It was the smells of dinner that finally coaxed her out. She spent ten minutes staring at Snape. He had found it rather disturbing that this little girl could stare with such intensity. Her little three year old mind finally seemed to come to some decision and she promptly crawled into his lap and began to eat off his plate.

 "I think she likes you," Auben had said laughing "She's usually terrified of new people."

            Snape was startled out of his woolgathering by Albus Dumbledore at his shoulder.

 "Come Severus, we must discuss the arrival of your niece." Snape followed him out into the entrance hall.

 "Now, Anthelia is her name, am I right?"

            "Anthy, Professor," Snape answered "She hates her full name."

"Ah, I see,' Dumbledore's eyes where filled with sympathy "I think that she will feel more comfortable if she were near you so she can stay in your guest room until she settles. I will make sure that the staff is informed and we will do our best to make her feel safe."

 "Yes…thank you." Snape answered in a distracted sort of way

            "And, Severus?"

 "Yes?"

 "Don't worry to much," Dumbledore said putting a heavy hand on his shoulder "Things will work out in the end."

            Snape looked up "Yes, let us hope so."

Snape couldn't remember the last time he had felt so impatient. Anthy would be arriving any moment now. Dumbledore was at his desk and McGonagall was waiting with the Sorting Hat. He did the Snape equivalent of pacing as he once again shifted ever so slightly in his seat, one foot was tapping nervously.

            He snapped back to full attention as a figure clutching a rucksack tumbled out of the fireplace, letting out a long string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Snape leaped out of his seat before realizing it was a lanky mop-haired boy.

            "Hi," the sooty figure chirped, shaking ash from his hair "I'm…" his sentence was cut short as a second person emerged from the hearth, toppling him back to the floor. After disentangling themselves from each other, Anthy stood up and Snape finally got a clear look at his niece.

            She had gotten the best from both of her parents. Simona had given her the perfect oval face and its fine features as well as the thick black hair that fell past her waist. Her willowy frame and height was any ones guess, for both her parent's were tall.

            But it was her father; Auben who had given her the most striking features. First, her eyes, they were no human color in existence but shone like liquid silver. Second was the way she moved, without flaw or hesitation. All liquid grace, like she had muscles and joints were humans didn't. Yes, she was most definitely half wood-elf.

            "Hello Uncle Severus." Anthy said in her soft voice before hugging him tightly.

            Snape held her close for several moments, his hand on her head, under all the soot she smelled like rain, damp earth and moss.

            It was Anthy who pulled away "This is Mika, my best friend."

            "Hullo." The boy smiled shyly, unsure of his role. Snape realized that Mika had some elvish in him as well. His eyes were like Anthys'.

            "If you're ready we can start." McGonagall interrupted, politely motioning to the stool.

            "Oh yes," Anthy said a faint blush appearing against her paleness "I guess that would be best."

            She sat down on the stool and McGonagall plopped the hat on her head. Anthy gripped the sides of the stool and waited.

            A small voice spoke to her.

            "Hmmm, you are quite the challenge for me. Very smart, very much so. My first choice would be Slytherin, but wait a moment. You're father was quite the wild warlock, no? And a wood elf as well! He gave you ancient wisdom. And do I sense a faerie taint in your blood? One of your ancestors was a changeling, most definitely. Yes, very powerful in a way not often found. But I see life has recently been cruel. You're too pure for Slytherin. Still…Gryffindor!!!"

            Anthy let out a rush of breathe she did not know she was holding as she pulled off the hat "Thank You." She whispered softly.

            Snape was looking a little pale and McGonagall smiled..

            "Well Miss Hartwell," Dumbledore said shaking her hand "Welcome to Hogwarts, you'll be staying with your Uncle until you decide to move into Gryffindor Tower, but you will still eat and have class with your house and I encourage you to get to know your house-mates."

            "Yes sir…thank you very much."

            "Good then," he said smiling "Dinner will be in two hours, please come and join us if you are feeling up to it. I'll introduce you to the staff."

            "Yes sir, I will."

            Duck To be continued…As you can see I've been doing some moving around. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.  


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Snape lead Anthy and Mika down into the dungeons. A few days ago he had realized that the dark and boring spare bedroom would never do. But of course, what would a potions master know about decorating a room for a teenage girl? So he resorted to asking the only person who wouldn't hold it against him, Madam Hooch, annoying as she could be, she was also one of very few people in the castle that Snape considered a sort of friend.

            Now that he thought of it, she had done quite a good job. She had found some old tapestries of nobles preparing for a hunt and a worn blue patchwork quilt. An old desk liberated from an empty classroom had been cleaned up and was well stocked with the things a student would need.

            "Hmmm…you'll need a place to sleep as well for now." Snape mused as he conjured up a second bed for Mika "I have some papers to mark so I'll be in my office. You'll be alright?"

            "Yes, I'll be fine, I need to unpack anyways."

            Mika plopped down on the nearest bed as Anthy opened her trunk. "So that's your Uncle," he said after Snape had left the room.

            "Oh sod off." Anthy said throwing a balled up sock at him.

            "You gonna miss me?" He asked, throwing the sock back with a grin.

            "No, why would I miss _you _when I have Arden to miss?" 

            "Damn boyfriend taking away from my glory." He paused thinking "You gonna miss home?"

            Anthy sighed and sat next to him. "Yes, I think I'll miss home a lot."

            "Then why did you leave? I thought it was making you sick." Mika asked moving behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

            "You want to know the whole truth? The fact that I was raped is only part of the reason I decided to leave Darton."

            "What's the rest of the story?"

            "Daeradar* will abdicate his lordship soon and then it will fall to Ada*, but he doesn't want to rule, so when he thinks I'm ready I will have to rule the Hartwood realm."

            "And it's a bad thing to rule your own elven kingdom?"

            Anthy scowled at him "When that happens then I'll really be stuck in Darton. I barely ever leave the borders anyways. When I become Tari* I will probably never leave again, and if I do, I'll be under guard. I am willing to rule, but I want a chance to heal and see another piece of the world at the same time."

            "Does he know about this?" Mika asked nodding his head toward Snape's office

            "No," Anthy answered "And I feel horrible about never being able to tell him, but only you, Arden and the head families of elven kingdoms know."

            "You're going to tell him anyways, aren't you?"

            "Yes, I think I will."

            "You know what?" Mika said hugging her close to him "Under that quiet exterior, is a cunning little demon."

Authors note: Words followed by a (*) are in Tolkein elvish (mostly Quenya)

  Daeradar-grandfather

 Ada- daddy

 Tari- queen

            Snape glanced at the clock and realized it was about time to head to dinner. He poked his head through Anthy's half-open door to find Mika flipping through a book and Anthy shoving her trunk to the foot of the bed.

            "Time for dinner," he couldn't help but notice Anthy start a bit at the sudden sound of his voice.

            "Great" Mika said jumping off the bed "I'm starved"

            "You're always hungry." Anthy said following them out into the corridors. 

            Dinner did not go quite as planned. Dumbledore had everyone eat at the same table, made introductions and tried to keep the conversation light. But Anthy was such a bundle of nerves that it rubbed off a little on everyone. Snape could feel the waves of mild panic radiate from her. He could see it in the way her eyes darted, the stiffness in her shoulders.  Still, she smiled and answered questions politely, while on the inside she was probably dying to go hide in a closet.

            By the time they returned to the quiet of the dungeons Anthy's hands were shaking.

            "You want to wash up first?" Mika asked 

            "No you."

            Snape settled himself in one of the armchairs in front of the fire, and Anthy took the one beside him. He handed her a cup, chamomile tea, her favourite. Snape opened his mouth as she took a sip as if to say something, she shook her head slightly and he shut it. Not now, not tonight.

            More silence, not an uneasy silence, just a quiet acceptance. They could always talk later, when she was ready.

            Anthy finished her tea, gave Snape a kiss on the check and crawled into her bed.

            "You okay Anthy?" Mika asked into the darkness. There was no answer just a sniffle "Anthy?"

            "Gods I'm homesick." 

TBC….

Duck: This chapter brought to you by…my orange sneakers. I only have five more days of winter break! Then it's back to school for me, yikes! Did you like my touch of Elvish (disclaimer, any mistakes regarding Elvish translations are beyond my control, I am very bad at foreign language and most of my Elvish is scribbled on a piece of paper from a source of desperation) Anyways…happy belated holidays and please don't hesitate to review. *takes a bow* Exit.  


	3. Chapter Three

Duck hehe, a little late I know. Forgive me, severe case of writer's block; I had to beat it into submission. Oh well, here it is.

Chapter Three

The next morning the Hogwarts staff was all a bustle with last minute preparations for the return of the students. There were lesson plans to pull up, papers to file and an enormous backlog of ignored papers that still had to be read before they could be filed. Not that Professor Severus Snape would ever publicly admit to allowing a backlog. 

So he spent the first part of the day working on the backlog that didn't exist, letting Anthy and Mika sleep in late. He could hear them giggling, whispering and conspiring. Sometime after noon and a lunch of sandwiches, they disappeared into the library. Snape continued with his papers until he realized that dinner would be starting not long from now.

Anthy was sitting at a table hidden away toward the back of the enormous library, sketching in a notebook. Normally, he would sneak up and stand silently behind her, she would be oblivious and he would say something snitty and she would go scrambling. But Anthy was no normal student, besides startling her just might make her leap out the nearest window in blind panic. Snape made sure to make just a little noise; she looked up and smiled.

"I take it dinner's about to start?"

"Soon enough," He answered taking a seat next to her "What are you drawing?"

She slid the sketchbook towards him so he could see. There on the page next to a photo paper-clipped to the corner was an exact portrait of Mika. She had captured him totally, right down the wild spark in his eyes and slow easy grin. There was some elvish writing in the lower corner, he recognized the delicate script.

"What does this say?" Snape asked pointing to the writing

"It's his full name, Arvin Lennox Falconer."

"Mika is not his true name?" Snape said with an amused smile

"Mika is a nick-name; it's elvish for 'songbird'. The way he hops around and chirps such a name suits him."

"Yes, it does fit him better, and who is this?" Snape asked as he pointed to another drawing. The boy in this picture had long hair and a more serious expression.

"That's Arden, Mika's cousin." Her voice cracking a little.

"And why are you blushing."

Anthy was just about to answer when Mika appeared from behind a bookcase. "I take it dinner is about to begin?" the boy asked cheerfully. Anthy leaped out of her seat with a relieved nod leaving a very amused Snape at the table.

________________________________________________________________________

Mika and Anthy blended right in with the growing crush of Hogwarts students. They joined the rest of the Gryffindors who seemed just a little unnerved that they couldn't ever remember seeing these two silver-eyed companions. Across from them sat three more sixth years, a bushy-haired girl, a gangly red-head boy and another scrawny black-haired one. The boys seemed to be teasing the girl about taking such difficult classes who smiled and stuck out her tongue.

Anthy was doing a quick sketch of the three, Mika was writing a letter.

"Who're you writing to?" 

"Arden and I'm making sure he knows just how much you miss his pretty face."

"Thanks, you are such a wonderful influence in my life." Anthy drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm making her sound a bit like Snape. Their bickering drew some attention from across the table.

"I've never seen you in Gryffindor Tower before." It was the red-head.

"I'm a transfer student," Anthy answered a bit shyly at first "My name is Anthy and this is Mika,"

The bushy-haired girl popped in "Where did you transfer from? Surely not from around here, your accent is strange."

"We never really went to school; we were tutored at home in New Zealand."

"Well, I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and this is Harry."

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry said leaning over the table to shake hands. Mika was the first to notice the scar on his forehead. He nudged Anthy and whispered to her in Elvish, she elbowed him in the ribs and hissed at him. Harry noticed all this though Hermione and Ron were to busy looking at the first-years who had just entered the hall. He was glad they hadn't made a big deal, they seemed a little surprised but not overbearing about it. They were an intriguing pair. Their accents were soft and strange, the language they bickered in was lilting full of whispery undertones. Harry had a feeling that there was a little more to them than just transfer students from New Zealand. Still, they seemed nice enough.

Anthy watched the sorting with great interest. Just yesterday she had sat on that bench and set that hat over her head. She wondered if the hat talked to all the children. What did it say to them?

When food suddenly filled the plates, Anthy frowned. She wasn't used to English food, she would much rather have the lighter Elvish cooking back home. Home, just thinking of it made her stomach hurt.

"You do have to eat something." Mika said in her ear. She shot him a dark look, envying the piles of food on his plate; he obviously had no issues with the menu. Anthy begrudgingly scooped some potatoes and a salad onto her plate. Mika returned to his eating, satisfied.

Discussion at the table quickly turned to everyone's' classes.

"What classes will you be taking?" Hermione asked

"Divination, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures, but I'm really only interested in Runes, I like to study languages

"And you Mika?

"Oh," He hesitated not sure how to start glanced at Anthy and continued "I'm only here until the end of the week, and then I'll go back home and continue my studies there. Besides, I'm technically on vacation right now."

Everyone was rather confused at this explanation. Anthy sensed this and decided to explain "I guess we haven't been quite all honest with you," She started "You see, Mika and I are half wood elf, normally we would be schooled at home and work for the Elvish courts, but I wanted to come here for a while. Mika is just here to help me settle in, and he'll visit with me from time to time.

"Wow! Ron started up "You're elves? You don't look like any elves I've ever seen!"

"Only half elf!" Mika laughed "You must be thinking of house elves, we're not related to them! They're closer to brownies or trows really."

"Yes," Anthy said we're wood elves, no relation."

"Is that why you have silver eyes?" Hermione asked

"Yes."

"Why don't we learn about wood elves here?"

"Elves have been isolationists for centuries; we've always preferred to not be involved with the Ministry of Magic. We have our own way of living but we still wander between muggle and magical worlds,"

"What sort of classes did you take at home?"

"Oh dear, language, elvish history, wizards history, muggle studies, geography, politics, philosophy, herb lore, potions, wand work, archery, fencing and I'm sure I left a few out. And we all have jobs to do as well. Mika is a courier between courts and I normally translate texts and work in the library,"

"You sound just like Hermione!" Ron said making everyone laugh. They chatted happily right up until the end of the feast. As they exited the Great Hall, Anthy and Mika turned away from the group of Gryffindors.

"Aren't you coming to the tower with us?" Harry asked

"We're staying with my Uncle for a while, he's a professor."

"Which one?" Harry yelled as they were swept away from each other by the milling students. He heard Anthy yell and answer but he couldn't make out he words. Oh well, he could always find out later, right now he just wanted to see his bed again.

Duck: TA DA!!! Finally, an update, sorry for the long wait, but I had a very bad case of writer's block. But I just bought the new Placebo album and it has inspired me all over again. *And I bet you're all wondering why all these Elvish names start with A. Well, traditionally family names tend to sound alike. So it was all done purposely*   

          
                


	4. Chapter Four

Brought to you by: Placebo's new album Sleeping With Ghosts

Chapter Four

            The following week passed by in a rush. Anthy and Mika made fast friends with the Golden Trio much to the disdain of a certain Severus Snape, Not that he had the heart to say so to his favourite niece, even if she was a Gryffindor. 

            The other teachers on the other hand were quite perplexed by this strange silver-eyed girl. She was indeed talented and often figured things out as quickly as Hermione, but she was yet to participate in a discussion and when called upon she would go silent. She excelled at Runes and all the magical creatures seemed to love her, Trelawney on the other hand took one look at those silver eyes and went dead white. She seemed quite terrified of Anthy though no one could figure out why. Not that Anthy noticed, she simply got her work done and would start sketching.

            That Thursday she waited outside the dungeons with the rest of the Gryffindors, unlike the rest of them, she was actually looking forward to Potions.

            "Weasley, Potter!" Draco called "Who're your new side kicks?"

            "Oh sod off Malfoy!" Ron started. Mika leaned into Anthy and said something in Elvish, she doubled up in laughter paused to look at Malfoy and began laughing even harder.

            "What are you laughing about you silver-eyed freak!" All the students fell dead silent. Anthy and Mika stopped laughing, Anthy straightened up and walked up to Malfoy, she towered over him by at least a head. Silver eyes can be very unnerving when they are looking at you with malice.

            "If you do not like my eyes, then perhaps I should remove yours so that you will not have to look at them any longer." Her voice was slow, measured and its tone suggested that she would not hesitate to live up to her words.

            "Hartwell! Malfoy!" An angry voice yelled as Snape strode into the hallway "Kindly step away from each other this instant!"

Anthy took a half step back and looked away nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Malfoy immediately started to complain to Snape pointing a finger at Anthy, his voice rising in pitch.

"Oh shut up boy!" Malfoy's face was one of pure shock. Snape's eyes darted between the two sixth years. Anthy's eyes were wide and questioning, a look that said 'did I do something wrong?'

"Everyone to their seats." He snapped "And you two will do well to take seats on opposite sides of the dungeon."

"Yes, Professor." Anthy almost chirped as she took her seat next to Mika. The rest of the class was absolutely floored; anyone else would be a trembling puddle of piss by now. Snape sat at his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose; it was going to be a long school year.

________________________________________________________________________

It was Saturday, and Mika was leaving. Anthy sat on the edge of her bed and watched him pack.

"You're leaving me." She said softly

"Doesn't mean I want to."

She nibbled on a fingernail "You have to write to me and tell Arden to do the same."

"I will"

"You need to find Tannin and tell him where I am." 

Mika slammed his trunk shut "How the hell am I supposed to do that!"

"I don't know." Anthy said "Dance naked under the full moon chanting his name!

 Be creative, you'll find a way."

            "Alright, I'll try." Mika aid as he set the trunk down on the floor. They stared at each other for a few moments before hugging tightly. They walked with Snape to Dumbledore's office, were Mika would start fireplace hopping back home.

            "It was wonderful having you here." Dumbledore said shaking Mika's hand "You're welcome to visit anytime."

            "Thank you sir." He shook hands with Snape, gave Anthy another hug and disappeared into the fireplace in a cloud of smoke and flames. Anthy silently followed Snape back to the dungeons.

            "Would you like to eat dinner here?" Snape asked gently, her eyes were dull as she looked at him and slowly nodded. Anthy stared into the fireplace as he ordered food from the kitchens, when it arrived she realized that her Uncle had ordered all her favourites. She was so hungry, but for some reason she could only eat slowly and she felt queasy. Snape watched her with concern, she looked so pale. Anthy's stomach suddenly lurched, she ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

            "Anthy?" Snape called, he could hear her throwing up. There was a flush and then the sound of the sink running "Anthy, Open the door please." Sill no answer, He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock "Alohomora!"

            Anthy was standing over the sink her head bowed breathing hard. Her knuckles were white she was clinging to the sink so hard.

            Anthy?" he asked again. Her legs suddenly buckled and she fell against him, they slid to the cold floor together. Anthy trembled as she began to cry. Snape could only hold her as she sobbed, clinging to him as if he were the only thing left. Slowly, she stopped shaking and her crying drifted into silence and her breathing took on the shallowness of sleep. Snape carried her to her bed, tucked her in and then conjured up his favourite chair and settled in for the night.

________________________________________________________________________

            Anthy knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't wake up. It was the same dream. They had cornered her, no doubt attracted to her silver eyes. She was pinned against the wall; she could feel the rough stone through her shirt. She was frozen, couldn't even scream, then something in her snapped and her flight instinct kicked in. She was running, but then one of them tackled her to the ground, they just kept hurting her and hurting her. She opened her mouth…

            Snape woke to the sound of Anthy screaming. He leaped out of his chair and began to shake her

            "Anthy! Wake up!" She opened her eyes and stared at him breath coming in hoarse little gasps. For a moment Snape saw a piece of her nightmare reflected in those silver eyes, the pure animal terror. What he saw scared him. Snape gathered the frightened girl in his arms.

            "Please don't leave me." Anthy pleaded her voice a mere whisper.

            "I won't. Why don't I make a cup of tea and when you're ready I'll give you some dreamless sleep potion."

            She nodded silently and followed him into the main room where he started up a fire and handed her some tea.

            "You know sometimes it helps to talk." Snape said gently. 

            "I couldn't even move." She started "And when it was done and they left, I couldn't stop screaming. My greatest fear was being left alone, and I just kept getting sick. They were so worried; they thought I was giving up, that I would just fade away. Then they decided to send me here, and it started to get better. But the nightmares still come."

            Snape listened silently, than pushed away his teacup, suddenly he didn't want any tea. Anthy's voice had been dull and her eyes focused on nothing. It was like she wasn't Anthy anymore, just some broken shell left behind. When she turned to look at him, her eyes stared straight through.

            "I want to sleep now."

            "Alright." Snape answered as he got up to fetch the bottle of potion and walk with her to bed. She drank the purple liquid but Snape could tell she was fighting the potion as she managed to look him in the eye.

            "Stay with me." She whispered in a slur and fell into sleep. Her hand was still clinging to his sleeve in a death grip.  Snape slid into bed next to her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had always felt so protective of her. Besides, if she didn't want him to leave, who was he to say no?

Duck: Awww…isn't that sweet!? I bet you're all wondering who Tannin is? Well, you'll find out eventually. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

            Severus Snape woke up in Anthy's bed alone. He discovered her sprawled across the floor of the sitting room, scattered paper and books in front of her.

            "I thought you were done with your homework." He asked as a house elf scampered across the room to hand him his morning tea.

            "My schoolwork yes, this is the work my tutors sent me from home. I have to translate this into French and then Latin, then I need to write a two foot essay justifying elvish isolation followed by a summery of elvish history in the British Isles, finally, I get to conjugate 30 Italian verbs and use each in a sentence. All due by Thursday."

            "Do you always work like this?" Snape said raising his eyebrows, even he had never taken on such a demanding workload at that age.

            "Actually," She said stretching, her spine making little pops down its length "At home I would do three times this amount, not including my work in the archives. It's kind of nice having free time." 

            "Elves and wizard obviously have very different ideas of what free time means."

            "Elves live long lives; therefore we are an industrious people. Youth are tutored until they are nearly 25; we hold jobs almost our whole lives. Even little ones have jobs; it's like an innate desire to build, to create, to grow. And speaking of work, got any things that need to be done, I'm bored." Anthy hopped to her feet.

            Snape glared at her over the rim of his teacup, it was almost obscene to be _that awake this early in the day "What about your friends, the holy triad?"_

            "Harry's got Quidditch practice, Ron's got a backlog of homework and Hermione is acting as a tutor for both him and Neville,"

            "You can scrub cauldrons." He answered at he headed for his desk, there were papers to mark and students to terrify. Surprisingly enough Anthy set to scrubbing without a single complaint, probably glad to have physical work to do. She took to singing long elvish tunes that didn't seem to have any real structure, but instead grew in an almost organic way. It was a nice change for Snape, her voice was clear and full and it made marking the papers of morons almost halfway pleasant.

            That Tuesday, Anthy was working in the library with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Harry suddenly paused

            "Anthy, I've been meaning to ask you, which professor _is your uncle anyways?"_

            "I thought I told you."

            "No," Harry shook his head "I never caught your answer."

            "Oh, it's Professor Snape." She said not even looking up from her paper. The others fell dead silent.

            "Snape's your Uncle?!" Ron said rather breathlessly

            "Yes…?" said Anthy drawing out the word "Is there something wrong."

            Ron was about to open his mouth but Hermione talked first "No, not at all, we're just a little surprised that's all. We wouldn't pass judgment on someone because of their relatives _would we Ron_?" She said elbowing the redhead in the ribs.

            "I know he is a rather…complex person." Anthy started slowly "But honestly, he's a bloody crème egg on the inside. Just don't tell him I said that."

            Everyone started to laugh at that last comment, even Ron, causing Madam Pince to glare daggers in the group's direction. They quickly went silent, not wanting to evoke her true wrath.

            "So," Hermione said leaning forward, "Why are you staying with him? Wouldn't you rather stay in Gryffindor Tower? The dungeons get so cold."

            Anthy hesitated for a moment, "Life hasn't been very nice to me this past summer and I've always been rather close to my Uncle, he's really the only member of my mother's side of the family that still bothers to talk with us. I feel safe around him, but maybe I can spend the free hours before lights out in the tower with you guys."

            "That would be great." Harry said grinning

            "On one condition though."

            Everyone leaned in for her answer "You guys have to walk me back to the dungeons…I'm a little afraid to being alone in the halls all by myself." The elvish girl said blushing furiously, causing the group to burst into fresh peals of laughter, which ultimately got them kicked out of the library that day.

________________________________________________________________________ 

            The evening of the 30th of October, Anthy was in the Gryffindor common room finishing her Ancient Runes homework. She wasn't the only one, no one wanted to have homework to worry about during Halloween. Ron and Harry were trying to dream up the worst for Divination, Hermione was carefully explaining antidotes to Neville and a group of seventh years were attempting to transfigure several chairs into dogs.

            The sudden sound of a first year squealing in fright caused everyone to turn to the noise, only to discover that the squeals had been caused by the entrance of a certain Head of Slytherin House. You could almost hear the thud of several jaws hitting the floor. The first year who had squealed began to hyperventilate.

            "Miss Hartwell?" said Snape in a deadly soft voice that managed to carry quite well in the silent room.

            "Yes?" Anthy barely glanced up from her paper

            "The Headmaster would like a word with you."

            Anthy quickly gathered her papers and followed Snape out. She could hear the shocked whispers as the portrait closed behind them.

            "Snape was just in the common room!"

            "Is she in trouble?"

            "Oh. My. God."

            "Snape…common room…"

            Anthy managed to match the man's long stride "You really enjoyed that didn't you."

            "Of course I did." said Snape with an evil glint in his eye. "Pepper Imp!" He said as they reached the gargoyle statue. The door to the office was already open a crack, there was a tall figure already standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Upon seeing this, Anthy ran past her Uncle and launched herself into the figure's arms.

            "Tannin!" They hugged tightly before separating and began to chat in rapid Elvish. At first Snape thought Tannin was another Elf; he was tall enough and had silver eyes like Anthy. His hair was a strange silvery-white though he didn't look much older then Anthy. Then Snape saw the depthless wisdom in those eyes, 'Old eyes' he thought to himself, the length of the fingers on those spidery hands and the pointed ears that showed through his hair. This was no common wood-elf; this was one of the Fey who had long ago set up doorways between this world and the next.

            "I think we should all sit down and discuss this most surprising visitor." Dumbledore said with a smile. Snape watched Tannin as they all sat. If the way Anthy moved was inhuman, then the way this Fey moved was downright unearthly. 

            "Perhaps you should start with how you know each other," The headmaster started.

            "Oh, yes of course." Anthy began "Tannin here is the Fool of the Seelie court that shares boundaries with the woods surrounding Darton. I was riding in the woods one day and I came across him wounded from a fight with the local Unseelie court, a regular occurrence really. They had shot him with an iron tipped arrow and I helped him draw it, then I lent him my horse so he could return to his home hill."

            "I owe Anthy a life-debt." said Tannin in a soft as ash voice that was strangely resonant. "I was not aware of her leaving the woods. Her friend told me that I might find her here. I was wondering if I could celebrate All Hollow's here with her."

            "I think that is up to Severus to decide, he is Miss Hartwell's guardian at the moment." said Dumbledore.

            Tannin turned his liquid silver eyes toward the professor "I hope that you do not feel I am intruding on your role as Anthy's keeper. May I spend All Hollow's here with you?"

            How could Severus Snape say no to such an eloquent speaker? Of course the fact that he was an all-powerful Fey who could probably kill him with a mere word, may have had just a little to do with it.  

A/N: Yea, I know, an update. How terrifying… Let's just say I was procrastinating and decided to update this fic instead of the other. Bad me. I should be punished… 


End file.
